


Night of the Hunter

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [13]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Sort Of, Vanguard Dare (Destiny), bad bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: The Dare isn’t undertaken lightly.
Relationships: Andal Brask & Cayde-6
Series: destcember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Kudos: 1





	Night of the Hunter

It was never rare to see a group of Hunters at a bar. It was a common pit stop between missions or planets. At any point, you could peek in and see worn-out cloaks draped carefully over the back of chairs, hoods down, knife tricks, and shiny armor that still had mud and dirt from around the solar system on it. Bets were made and lost, wagers were taken. It was a dream pastime for your average adrenaline junkie.

Which is why, now, two hunters sat together on stools at the bar, with glasses that had been empty and refilled numerous times. They weren’t out of place, but they were certainly loud. And like all the others, they laughed, they made bets and wagered.

Only difference was, they made a Dare. The Dare.

Neither of them were ever seen at that bar again.


End file.
